Djose Temple
Djose Temple, also known as the ' Lightning Mushroom Rock', is a location from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is one of the temples of Yevon that lies on the way of a summoner's pilgrimage. The temple is concealed beneath rock most of the time, but when a summoner is addressing the Fayth, the rock face is repelled from the temple surface by surges of electricity which holds the stone in steady orbit. During the events of Final Fantasy X-2, the temple is the base of operations for the Machine Faction. Story ''Final Fantasy X The party encounters a rival summoner Dona who derides Yuna for needing such a large following of guardians, which now includes Sir Auron, while she only needs one. Yuna defends the value of her friends, while Dona is enraged when Barthello asks to shake the hand of the legendary guardian. They meet another summoner named Isaaru and his guardian brothers Maroda and Pacce who tell Tidus about a rumor of summoners on pilgrimage disappearing, and warn him to be careful. The party pass complete the Cloister of Trials and gain access to the Chamber of the Fayth where Yuna prays for the fayth and obtains the temple's aeon, Ixion. The party stay at the inn overnight to continue the pilgrimage the next day, but the next morning Yuna oversleeps and is late, her guardians poking fun at her disheveled hair. Final Fantasy X-2 The temple was abandoned by the priests and Yevonites after the beginning of Yuna's Eternal Calm. Sometime thereafter, the Machine Faction, led by Gippal, moved in and made the temple their base of operations. The faction's Experiment machina can eventually be fought in the Chamber of the Fayth and excavating for spare parts in the Bikanel desert can provide the means of repairing and upgrading the Experiment to its fullest capability. During the apparition of Ixion in the Chamber of the Fayth, the Djose Temple is overrun by fiends. The Gullwings arrive to defeat Ixion but its surprise death blow sends Yuna falling into a deep hole in the middle of the Chamber of the Fayth where the fayth statue used to be located. Temple Aeon *Ixion (Lightning-elemental, unicorn-like aeon) Shops Djose Inn ''(before airship) |valign="top"| |} Djose Inn (after airship) |valign="top"| |} Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Cloister of Trials ''Aim: To complete the glyph in the center of the main room.'' *Insert the Djose Spheres from the recesses to the left and right into the door ahead, opening it. *Enter the room and take one of the two Djose Spheres from the far wall and walk right. *Insert the sphere into one of the recesses and repeat the process with the other Djose Sphere. *Push the pedestal from the middle of the room to the right until it is electrified. *Now remove the Charged Djose Sphere from the pedestal and insert it into the recess to the right of the large door, opening it. *Insert the two Djose Spheres from the eastern wall into the sides of the pedestal, and push it back to the center of the room. *Push the pedestal through the door ahead and into the electrical field so that it floats in the middle. :NB: If the pedestal did not have two spheres inside and is pushed into the field, it can be teleported back by stepping on the shining tile to the left. *Walk up to the edge to jump onto the platform and get to the other side. Push the pedestal there into the wall, causing the eye of the glyph to illuminate, and head back. *Step onto the shining tile to the left to bring the pedestal back, and, one after another, insert each of the Djose Spheres within them into the first recesses at the very beginning of the trials. *Remove the Charged Djose Sphere from the wall and insert it into the recess to the near left of it to complete the glyph and create a lift. *Step on the lift to ride it to the top and go to the far end of the chamber to see five pedestals in a circle. *Push each one into the walls behind them to open the final door. *Before heading through, ride the lift down again and go left to see a flickering glyph on the wall, which should be touched. *Once activated, it opens to reveal a Destruction Sphere. Take it and go back up the lift and insert it into the pedestal. *Retrieve the Magic Sphere from the chest and go up the stairs to complete the trials. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' No Way Djose :''Note: This is a compulsory mission, which is required to complete the game.'' Eliminate the fiends that have appeared inside Djose Temple! Be careful, though. These fiends aren't to be taken lightly. *'Objective': Liberate the temple. *'Unlock': Becomes available after completing the "Protect Besaid Temple!" and "Pest Control" Missions. Witnessing Gippal is not necessary for the mission. *'Reward': Unwavering Guard Garment Grid, Crimson Sphere 2 and Crimson Sphere 3. This mission is part of Chapter 3. Masterpiece Theater :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Prove your strength by smashing the Machine Faction's masterpiece: Spira's most powerful machina weapon? *'Objective': Defeat the Experiment. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Five. *'Reward': Al Bhed Primer. This mission can be undertaken in Chapter 5. Episode Complete Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *4000 gil *Ability Sphere x4 *Ether *Remedy *Mega Phoenix *Magic Sphere (from Cloister of Trials) ;After completing Trials *Switch Hitter (inn) *Halberd (from Crusader with the grey helmet) *Hi-Potion x2 (from priest) *Potion x10 (from Crusader in red and blue) ;After gaining airship and completing mandatory visit to Bevelle *Luck Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) *Agility Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) *Magic Def Sphere (from Chamber of the Fayth) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1= *Phoenix Down *Echo Screen *Potion x2 |-|Chapter 2= *Phoenix Down x2 *Echo Screen x2 *Potion x3 |-|Chapter 3= *Phoenix Down x3 *Hi-Potion x3 *Remedy *Stamina Spring *Wristband |-|Chapter 5= *X-Potion x2 *Remedy x2 *Mana Spring *The Spirit of Recycling (talk to man in temple, input password MARNELA) *How to Repair with Soul (talk to Al Bhed man sitting in side room in temple) *Repairing for Dummies (stand between monkeys, press when all three jump at same time) *Book of Magical Dances II (defeat Experiment at Level 5) Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 3= *Pairika x3 *Haunt x2 *Tomb *Pairika x2 *Ixion (Boss) |-|Chapter 5= *Experiment (Boss) Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme that plays while in the Djose Temple is called "Djose Temple". The theme that plays within the Cloister of Trials is called "The Trials". "Yuna's Theme" plays at the temple after completing the trials and continues until the player leaves the area. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays at the Djose Temple is called "The Machine Faction". Gallery Trivia *Luzzu's body can be seen lying on a bed in the inn, but he is also seen standing outside near the temple, if Gatta was told to go to the front lines. Category:Temples Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations